


Ba-Boom Ba-Boom Ba-Boom

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [38]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Cyrus, Cute, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform, miniature golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ When TJ goes in for a handshake, Cyrus gives him a hug instead.





	Ba-Boom Ba-Boom Ba-Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another fic request here... Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

Cyrus could hardly believe it when the tiny yellow ball rolled smoothly into the last hole, effectively winning the game for him and TJ. Like most sports, he’d never been good at miniature golf, so getting a hole-in-one on the most difficult course was not something he’d expected to do, not in a million years.

The blatant shock on Buffy and Marty’s faces came as no surprise; as far as they were concerned, Cyrus was completely useless at all things physical, and he didn’t blame them for thinking so. TJ, on the other hand, didn’t seem shocked in the slightest.   

“I knew you could do it,” was all he said, a blinding smile brightening his handsome face as he offered out his hand, clearly going in for a handshake. 

Cyrus smiled. “Thanks, Teej.”

When their hands connected, his mind went blank. He’d never been good at handshakes anyway, but touching the soft skin of his crush’s palm eradicated all memory of the few hints Buffy had given him all those months ago, back when he was still hopelessly pining after Jonah.

There was an awkward moment of silence, both of them stood with their hands clasped together as Cyrus struggled to remember his training. A light blush was beginning to colour TJ’s cheeks, and Buffy and Marty were staring at them with matching looks of confusion. If he didn’t act quickly, things would start to get irreversibly weird, so he did the first thing that popped into his head…

He pulled TJ into a hug.

At first, he was too overwhelmed by the warmth of TJ’s embrace to notice the sudden tension in the air. He squeezed his eyes shut, a contented smile tugging at his lips, and basked in the pure joy of being this close to the boy of his dreams. But then the stiffness of TJ’s body registered in his brain, and Cyrus opened his eyes to find Buffy and Marty watching them with their mouths hanging open.

He withdrew from the hug as quickly as possible, his face heating with shame. TJ was standing completely still, his eyes blank and unseeing as if he was in some kind of trance.

“TJ?” Cyrus poked him in the shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Buffy snorted. “I think you broke him.”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“What did I say about hugging?” she said, a stern eyebrow climbing her forehead. “It’s weird, Cy!”

“I know, but –”

“I liked it,” TJ interjected, a dreamy smile melting his daze. He shot Buffy a glare that could easily pierce through steel. “Why the hell would you tell him  _not_ to do that? It’s adorable!”

Buffy blinked in surprise. “What?”

TJ turned back to Cyrus, his glare softening the moment their eyes met. “Can you do it again?”

“You… You want another hug?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice small and vulnerable, but also tinged with eagerness. “I mean, only if you want to. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Cyrus choked on a laugh. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

“You surprised me,” TJ admitted with a shrug, “but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.”

“So, you’re not freaked out or anything?”

“Should I be?”

“Maybe.” Cyrus chewed his bottom lip, a flustered grin breaking across his face. He grabbed TJ’s hand and took a step closer, ignoring the baffled frowns of Buffy and Marty. “But who cares? We can save the freaking out for later.”

TJ smiled, and Cyrus hugged him again.

It was much better with TJ’s arms wrapped around him, returning the hug with complete sincerity. He buried his face in TJ’s shoulder and breathed him in, desperately committing every sensation to memory, just in case this never happened again. TJ was holding him like he might disappear at any moment, and Cyrus could feel the frantic beating of his heart throbbing against his own. It was quick, but steady, the rhythmic reflection of nervous excitement.

“Is this okay?” TJ whispered against his ear.

Cyrus squeezed him tighter, their heart rates spiking together. “Definitely.”


End file.
